How Vegeta became Super Saiyan Three
by Qimm
Summary: WARING YAOI (i think...) and Lemon. This is the true story of how Vegeta became SSJ3. It is rather gross, but hey this is what you get when I get bored!


Hunting Piccolo

Just a brief advice from your always friendly, but now really over the edge author; make sure you had nothing to eat before reading this fic, or else make sure a bucket or toilet is nearby, it might get too gross for a few of you! ^~^ 

How Vegeta became Super Saiyan Three

I'm gonna tell you the true story of how Vegeta became Supre Saiyan Three, don't believe anything else you read, this is the one and only true story.

"Final Flash" Vegeta launched the ki-blast at Piccolo who easily dodged it.

"C'mon try harder, you can do better then that, can't you?" challenged Piccolo. Vegeta fired up almost going Super Saiyan two, they agreed Vegeta would stay Super Saiyan one to make the fight more equal.

"Why you green freak, how dare you question my power!" screamed Vegeta, little pieces of rock lifted up from the ground to all fit in an even orbit around Vegeta.

"That's what I was talking about" Piccolo smiled vaguely, wiping a drop of purple blood from the corner of his mouth. He crouched down into a fighting stance as Vegeta was collecting energy for his next attack.

"No, I will not lose this fight" thought Vegeta determined. He smirked as he saw his ki blast grow to a size of a large beach ball. He aimed carefully anticipating the move Piccolo was most likely to take, and threw the ki blast.

"Damn, Vegeta is playing to win, and he's well on his way to do so. Piccolo vanished right before the ki blast could hit him an reappeared behind Vegeta, he folded his hands and raised them up above his head to strike Vegeta. But Vegeta had already sensed him there and elbowed him in his stomach. Piccolo's eyes grew larger at the unexpected attack.

Vegeta didn't have any mercy and continued his attack, he kicked Piccolo higher up in the sky.

Piccolo managed to slow himself down a bit, he scanned the air for Vegeta, but Vegeta was already with him again. Vegeta folded his hands and slammed Piccolo on his back sending him in an amazing speed back to Earth. He landed on the ground leaving a nice, Piccolo-shaped, impression. Piccolo rapidly got on his feet, Vegeta appeared right to him, Piccolo slammed out to hit Vegeta hard on the jawbone. 

Vegeta lost his balance and fell to the ground, with a swift move he got back on his feet.

"You got lucky green man" said Vegeta rubbing his jaw. "But now I will make sure that will not happen again" said Vegeta as he launched himself at Piccolo. Piccolo jumped into the air dodging Vegeta's attack.

"Fight like a man not a chicken" screamed Vegeta as he attacked again. Piccolo took the first punch, but took over the attack using swift kicks and fast jabs. 

Only a few managed to pierce through Vegeta's defense, but for Vegeta every hit is one hit too many.

Piccolo stopped his attacks to catch his breath, they took several meters distance of each other. There they stood, both panting like they had been sparring for hours, but actually they were just at it for an hour.

"I don't know why I'm so eager to win, but I must" thought Vegeta, "I have to win."

"What is up with Vegeta? He is fighting like his very life depends on it" thought Piccolo. His thoughts interrupted by Vegeta who was already fighting again. Piccolo was so surprised by this attack he could only hold back a few punches. One punch hit him so hard it send him back flying into a mountain, directly followed by Vegeta.

"I win Namek!" smirked Vegeta pushing Piccolo against the rock mountain. 

"Jeez relax Vegeta we're only training" said Piccolo a little annoyed by Vegeta's cocky attitude. "Vegeta what are you doing?" asked Piccolo a little shocked by Vegeta's last action. Vegeta ran his hand softly across Piccolo's cheek and down his neck.

"You're mine Namek" he whispered hoarse.

"Vegeta have you lost your marvels? What are you doing?" asked Piccolo the sentence ended in a high 'eep' as Vegeta ran his hand down Piccolo's collarbone, his finger resting in the little dimple in the middle.

"I… I don't know…" answered Vegeta as he ran his tongue down Piccolo's jawbone to the tip of his chin. "Tell me Namek… do you have a weak spot?" asked Vegeta softly biting Piccolo's lower lip.

"V..Vegeta, what are you talking about?!" asked Piccolo, who damn well knew what Vegeta ment.

Piccolo developed a feeling deep down inside, a feeling he never sensed before. His muscles were all tense, but also somehow very relaxed. His body ached for touch. What could this feeling mean?

Suddenly Piccolo gasped for air at the touch his body was waiting for, Vegeta had softly been stroking the base of his antenna and up and now he had reached the top.

"V..Vegeta…" gasped Piccolo.

"What is the matter Namek? Did I find your weak spot?" purred Vegeta deep down in his throat. He softly bit Piccolo's earlobe. "That is very useful information.

"How can this be?! For Kami's sake I'm asexual, *and so is Kami* I'm not supposed to have feelings like this. Although they are not unpleasant, but Vegeta?!" thought Piccolo with a tiny flicker of disgust.Piccolo felt his body going it's own way, it seemed like he had no control over it anymore. His body arched back as Vegeta had made his way down a little more, softly kissing the fiery red lining of his pink-patched abs.

"Vegeta stop that!" cried Piccolo against his will.

"I can't, once this process starts, it can't be stopped" said Vegeta.

Piccolo knew he had to surrender, if he fought back he'd never win. He started to run his fingers through Vegeta's thick, pitch black hair. He softly took hold of Vegeta's head and tore him away from his abs, he brought Vegeta's head up some more looking him in the eye. 

Vegeta ran his hands up from Piccolo's thighs, where they once had a firm grip, to the back of his neck using his thumbs to softly caress Piccolo's cheekbone. In a force of recognizing the situation, Piccolo bowed down to softly brush his lips against Vegeta's. 

"Help me out here" whispered Piccolo, his voice gravelly of tension.

"Just relax and follow my lead" purred Vegeta and he put his lips over Piccolo's, his tongue softly followed the crack between Piccolo's lips, begging them to open up.

Piccolo responded and opened his mouth al little, Vegeta's tongue entered the warm damp environment in Piccolo's mouth. After a short search he found what he was looking for, Piccolo's tongue. He softly pushed against Piccolo's tongue to play, Piccolo got the message and responded. A soft groan of pleasure escaped Piccolo. Suddenly a sweet, but rusty taste filled his mouth… blood. Vegeta had cut his tongue on the razor sharp canines of Piccolo. But rather then pulling back Vegeta seemed to enjoy the taste of blood, even though it was his own.

Vegeta pulled back and smirked sexily. "You tasted my blood, now it's time for you return the favor to me." Vegeta ran his tongue down the side of Piccolo's neck to his shoulder where he pressed his canines through Piccolo's flesh. Piccolo let out a soft 'ah' as he did. Two lines of deep purple blood ran down Piccolo's shoulder, Vegeta licked both back up to the biting mark.

"A shame to let good blood like this go to waste" he said in a deep husky voice.

Piccolo closed his eyes… Why didn't he discover this earlier? He ran his fingers down Vegeta's spine, when he reached the base Vegeta let out a animal like cry and arched back in both pain and pleasure.

Piccolo smiled "I believe I found your sensitive spot too." He softly circled his fingers around the spot where once was his tail. Vegeta gasped for air.

"Don't do this too me Namek" he begged, panting like crazy.

"I know you want this" purred Piccolo sliding his fingers down to Vegeta's rear, taking a good hold of it. He lifted Vegeta into the air until their faces were at the same height. Vegeta secured his legs around Piccolo's waste.

Vegeta softly ran his fingers up Piccolo's skull, to play with his antenna's some more.

Piccolo arched back into the mountain wall, as he did he felt Vegeta clamp his legs more around his own body. He felt a firm, hardness press into his lower abdomen.

Piccolo ran his hands down Vegeta's small form to the place of pressure, so to speak. Vegeta reacted severely at his touch there.

"Ah, I see you have another weak spot" whispered Piccolo with a deep husky voice. Piccolo continued to tryout the new area of sensitivity he'd just found. He stroked his hand up from Vegeta's knee to his upper thigh.

Piccolo moved down to the ground with Vegeta under him so the difference in height would no longer cause any problems.

Piccolo tore Vegeta's dark blue, ripped spandex training outfit down to just below his bellybutton. And softly let his lips brush over every muscle in Vegeta's frame, starting up as high as his collarbone. As he went down Vegeta's chest he found a strange, dark, hard bump. He softly bit down on it, making Vegeta squirm under him. 

"Wow, you're full of sensitive spots aren't you?" Thought Piccolo to himself in envy he had just but one.

Piccolo noticed another bump on Vegeta's other side, he slowly moved to it. This time not directly biting it. He ran his tongue around it and every now and then he swiftly moved over the top making Vegeta move.

After Piccolo got bored of this little game he went down a little more, softly dipping his tongue in every rim between the muscles of Vegeta's abs.

Vegeta thought he was going to lose his mind, he flared up to Super Saiyan two to handle the assaults that were made to his body. He raked his fingers over the ground leaving five deep channels on both sides of his body. His head arched back and he let out an animal like scream, Piccolo had reached his bellybutton and was now tenderly biting the edges.

"For an asexual guy who never had sex before in is life, he's doing very, very well" managed Vegeta to think, his head was all hazed up with lust. "Or did he have sex before? I can't believe this is the first time he ever did something like this, he is very skilled. But who?" an image of Piccolo hugging Gohan flashed though his head. "Those two were always very…" Vegeta's thought was interrupted by a feeling which resembled a immense electrical shock. *he had an immense electrical shock before when he tried to change the channel on the radio at the bathtub, and well… it went kinda wrong. But back to the story ^_-*Piccolo almost reached the ultimate object of pleasure, but he was torturing Vegeta by passing it and running this tongue ticklish over the soft flesh of Vegeta's inner thigh.

Vegeta's mind went black, he never knew sex could be this good. Not to push Bulma's skills away or anything. She always had the most interesting idea's, but this… this was pure art.

Vegeta's body couldn't keep up the pressure when Piccolo decided to find out what the one thing was that Vegeta did have and he didn't. *besides of the little hair matter that is*

Piccolo had made his way up again, now slowly running his tongue up and down Vegeta's 'manly part'.

Piccolo couldn't help to notice, that whatever he was doing, had great effect on Vegeta. And he continued his torturing game called lust, strangely he himself had no need for attention. Piccolo enjoyed making Vegeta squirm and twist beneath him.

Piccolo pushed Vegeta's legs wider open and took the entire length in his mouth, careful not to scrape his canines to roughly over it. It was the restrained tempo and force what Vegeta drove mad. The soft tender touch of Piccolo's lips around him, the ticklishness of Piccolo's canines on both sides and to top it off the limberness of Piccolo's tongue what seemed to move in every direction around him. This al was too much for Vegeta. Vegeta let out a cry of helplessness, and his ki rose to unknown heights as he did. Long spiky locks of golden-blond hair covered the ground beneath him. Vegeta couldn't take hold of what just happened, his strength had grown in ways it never did, not against any enemy. He could now grab hold of his own hair as he laid there on the ground. In an instant he knew what had happened… he had become what he had always envied in Kakarot: Super Saiyan three.

Piccolo was surprised when suddenly a warm thick liquid filled his mouth. He drew back and eyed Vegeta, who to say the least, looked very satisfied. His hair was still long and golden-blond.

And this is the true story how Vegeta became Super Saiyan Three.

THE END


End file.
